Left 4 Dead 3
DON'T EDIT UNLESS YOU HAVE PERMISSION FROM DALLAN CLARK. THANK YOU. Left 4 Dead 3 is the long-awaited sequel to Left 4 Dead 2 and Left 4 Dead. It is being released for the Xbox 720, PC, Mac, & STEAM Store. Plot Four weeks after the first infection from Patient Zero, the United States has done drastic measures to overpower the infection. Four survivors named Samuel, Don, John, and Patricia must escape California and head to New York, where the military is having cruise ships save carriers. The plot is similar to Left 4 Dead ''and ''Left 4 Dead 2 ''following the aftermath of "The Infection" two weeks after the events of the second game, making it four weeks after the first infection. The story starts around early evening, maybe 6 o' clock in Elkhorn, California. A group of four Survivors named Samuel, Don, Jon, and Patricia are following a train to the Elkhorn Train Station to be rescued from the infected city. Hoping that the infected have been attracted to the smell of strawberries, they're hypothesis is proven wrong and they must fight the Infected off. Once they reach the train yard, they see many crashed trains and hope the one they were following wasn't one of them. When they reach the station, luck turns out to be on their side as they contact the conductor. After fighting the virus-infected people, the train appears and the Survivors escape. During their escape, however, the conductor was subccumming to the Infection and mutates into a Charger. Jon shoots him and the train crashes into a hotel in Las Vegas, Nevada. The Survivors make their way through the infected city's hotels to call a military chopper at the Golden Royale Hotel and Casino. After traveling through the strip-mall, the Circus Jubelee "Adventure Dome", and the Mandalay Palace shops, they find the hotel and contact the pilot, who is refilling his chopper and comes to save the Survivors. Luck turns out to be on their side this time as the helicopter safely lands at the miltary base. Unfortunantly, the Survivors are "arrested" for further studies of the "Carrier" gene. The pilot takes off to look for more Carriers. During the Survivors' study, however, one of the soliders activates the alarm, attracting all of the Infected. The Survivors find an armory and fight the Infected while trying to escaping to the gulf. During their escape, they see the helicopter crash in a field. After finding the gulf, they call a boat up river for rescue. After fighting the Infected, the boat appears and sails off with the Survivors. As the Survivors begin to near the Florida coast, the boat begins to run out of gas. The boat drops the Survivors off in Mississippi where the collect gas from a boat shop by traveling on a highway, an abandoned military prisonyard; in which they meet a group of trapped Survivors they help, and traveling back to the gulf. They gas up the boat and finally escape, saying farewell to the other Survivors. The boat drops the Survivors off in Miami and sails off north. They travel thrugh the infected city. Finding that the mall Gameplay The Survivors - There are four playable human playable characters in the game. Every Survivor has his/her own unique appearance, personality, and background, though all Survivors are equal in speed, strength, rate of fire and health, etc. There is no "strongest" Survivor, so character choice is purely player preference. The Infected - In addition to the Common Infected and Uncommon Infected, there are fourteen different types of Special Infected in the game. Only thirteen are usable in Versus Mode. Each Infected has its own unique attacks and method of use, but all attempt to work in tandem to defeat the Survivors before they complete a level. Levels - Each of the five (seven if you count River Rush and Hell City) campaigns has the player(s) follow a generic path from point A to point B with a few different routes and awards stating who killed the most Infected, etc. Split Screen - Split screen play is supported on the Xbox 720 version of the game; allowing players to play both online and offline with a friend. Split screen play on PC is unsupported but still possible. Production The idea of the whole story began in the late months of 2012. The Cover - Valve says the cover represents the title of the game, due to the hand being the "left" hand while only having "4" fingers with "3" sticking up while also being "dead", making up the title "Left 4 Dead 3". A thumb was added in the German and Japanese versions for censorship reasons. Major Changes From Left 4 Dead 2 *New Survivors *More Infected per level *Increased level of gore *New Common Infected textures and models *New Uncommon Infected *New Special Infected textures and models *New Special Infected (Screamer, Stalker, and Leaker) *New/More guns and weapons *New weapons tier *New Gameplay Modes *Cutscenes *Upgraded graphics *Counter-Strike: Source weapons (German users only) Controls PC *W: Move Forward *S: Move Backward *A: Strafe Left *D: Strafe Right * * * * * Survivors Samuel Robertson Donald "Don" Baggen John Byrdman Patricia Goldwein (Unlockable) Joseph "Joey" Taylorson Cameos William "Bill" Overbeck (Tropic Fever) Francis Valenzuela (Ending Credits) Louis Bennett (Ending Credits) Zoey Taylorson (Ending Credits) Rico "Coach" Coleman (Ending Credits) Nicholas "Nick" Dillionson (Ending Credits) Ellis McKinney (Ending Credits) Rochelle Aytes (Ending Credits) Infected Hunter Smoker Boomer Boomette Lil' Boom (NEW) Tank Witch Jockey Spitter Charger Screamer (NEW) Stalker (NEW) Leaker (NEW) Uncommon Infected County Scare - CEDA Agents (Drop Bile Jars) Hotel Hell - Gambler Infected and Henry Johnson (appears only 5% in finale) Desert Toll - Farmer "Cowboy" Infected (Drop Medkits and pistols; sometimes melee wapons; 50% chance) River Rush - Mudmen Tropic Fever - Tropical Infected (Drop Sports Drinks) Hell City - Fallen Survivor (Drops Medkits, Molotovs, Pipebombs, Pills, and Assault Rifles) Big City Fright - Riot Infected (Drop Tonfas and shields) Other Infected Dog Infected Hell Hog - Exclusive to Desert Toll, River Rush, and Hell City campaigns Campaigns and Taglines County Scare "This ain't elk country any more..." Hotel Hell "If you thought Vegas was bad before, just wait until you see this!" Desert Toll "The smell of sweat, shit, and blood..." River Rush DLC "Mud isn't the only thing you should be worried about..." Tropic Fever "Atleast the rooms are free..." Hell City DLC "It's city life gone wrong..." Big City Fright "Mother Liberty can't save you now..." Weapons Tier 1 Weapons/Begninning Weapons '''Pistols' P220 Service Pistol M1911 Pistol Glock 18 Magnum Shotguns Pump Shotgun Chrome Shotgun Auto/Tactical Shotgun Submachine Guns Submachine Gun Silenced Submachine Gun Tier 2 Weapons/Weapons Found Later In-Game Shotguns Combat Shotgun RMB-93 Shotgun Assault Rifles M-16 AK-47 Combat Rifle Snipers/ Sniper Rifles Hunting Rifle Sniper Rifle Other Tier Weapons/Special Weapons Grenade Launcher M60 Melee Weapons Axe Baseball Bat Chainsaw Cricket Bat Crowbar Golf Club Guitar Frying Pan Katana Machete Nightstick/Tonfa Other Weapons Flamethrower - Special Tier (NEW) Flare Gun - Exclusive in finales (NEW) Knife (NEW) Sledge Hammer (NEW) Bow and Arrow (NEW) Ninja Stars (NEW) Campaign-Exclusive Weapons County Scare - Hotel Hell - Pool Stick Desert Toll - Whip River Rush - Plank Tropic Fever - Hell City - Big City Fright - Pole Throwable Items Pipebomb - Attracts nearby Infected Molotov - Good against Tanks Boomer Bile - Attracts hordes Leaker Acid - Burns nearby (NEW) Healing Items Medkit Pills (Temporary) Adrenaline Shot (Temporary) Sports Drink (NEW; regenerates +50 health) NPCs and Rescue Vehicles County Scare During the intro and first cut-scene of Left 4 Dead 3, a train zooms by past the Survivors. The Survivors decide to head to the train station where they can meet the train conductor for rescue. They musy fight of hordes of the Infected before boarding the EMD GP10, the same model used in the Left 4 Dead campaign "The Sacrifice" and used in real-life by the military. Hotel Hell Unfortunantly, the Survivors find that luck is not on their side as the conductor begins to mutate into a Boomer. John shoots him and the train crashes into the Treasure Valley Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas. They must travel to the Golden Royale Hotel and Casino on the other side of the city to contact a helicopter planning to take the Survivors to a military base up north. It is a repainted News Chopper 5 helicopter and a Peach Pit Stadium Civilian Helicopter so that it is a blue and green color. (No pictures currently) It is a civilian version of a UH-1 Huey. Desert Toll and River Rush As it turns out, luck seems to be with the Survivors this time as the helicopter safely makes it to the Rickson Military Base. Unfortunantly, the Survivors are imprisoned for being Carriers while the helicopter flies off. Eventually, the Infected attack the base and kill all of the personnel. The Survivors escape and make their way through the Texas country. Later in the campaign, the helicopter is seen crashing into a field that the Survivors can watch as the pilot burns to death. Eventually, they manage to find the gulf where they contact a boat that manages to rescue them. The boat is a repainted Saint Lidia ll to look green and red. (No pictures currently) As the Survivors make their way to the coast, the boat begins to run low on fuel. The Survivors plan to head to a nearby boat shop to get diesel. Along the way, the encounter four unlucky Survivors locked in an abandoned military prison. They part ways and eventually bid farewell to one another as they escape Mississippi. Tropic Fever The boat drops the Survivors off in what appears to be Miami Beach. They must travel up Florida, even going out of state for a few miutes to a port they must use to get to the other side and finding Samuel's best friend's Bill's desceased body, finally finding the Paradise International Airport. Seeing all planes gone, the Survivors plan to gas up an armored rental van to escape the tropical state. They eventually pull the gas plug and escape Florida. The armored car is a repainted Armored Delivery truck to look black. (No pictures currently) Hell City After traveling hours out of northern Florida, the Survivors must leave their car behind to enter the broken-barricaded city of Greensberg, North Carolina. Their, they plan on taking a sailboat to one of New York's harbors. They manage to find a docking bay in which a bridge must be lifted so the sailboat can escape. After restarting a generator three times, the bridge finally lifts and the Survivors head for New York. The sailboat is the One 4 All ship used by the Left 4 Dead Survivors, just instead saying''' The Ricochet Rabbit. Big City Fright Finally, the Survivors have made it to New York. They leave their newfound boat behind to find the last military evacuation post at one of New York's docks to board a cruise ship filled with Carriers and escape to the Keys. After much struggle in the Big Apple, the Survivors finally come across the evacuation post as the last of the people are boarding it. As the Survivors begin heading for the ship, hordes start attacking. The Survivors and military fight them off. After the fight, Don, John, and Patricia board the ship as Samuel witnesses three Tanks coming right for them. The Survivors call for Samuel, who pulls out a molotov and tells the Survivors that "they're his only family and no matter what happens, they must get to the Keys." Samuel throws the molotov at the Tanks, angering then, One smacks Samuel onto a broken beam support, impaling his chest. The ship sails off as Samuel throws another molotov at the Tanks and yells "They're safe. You're to goddamn late. I wouldn'y have changed anything about it either. So burn in hell like the bitches you are!" before dying. The rescue vehicle is based off of that of a ''Majesty of the Seas ''except black. (No pictures currently) Character Backgrounds Samuel - Age: 56 Hometown: Groverwood, Illinois Samuel was always looking for a fight. When he joined the 1st Special Forces Grop with his friend Bill, he never wanted to stop fighting. Eventually after earning many medals, a few awards, and a visit to the doctor's office everyday to see Bill's knee injury, the unthnkable happened: Samuel was out of wars. After working in many convience stores across Groverwood, Samuel decided to head for Elkhorn. It was there when he finally got a new war and enemy to fight: zombies. Don - Age: 33 Hometown: Joshuatree, Arizona Comedic, loud, lazy, sure he's indestructible, and a tattoo artist, Don thinks the zombie apocalypse is the world's biggest tattoo showdown. When the virus hit and everyone stocked up on provisions, Don grabbed a shotgun, a bottle of Jack, and had some fun. No cops, no law, no money----if it wasnt for the zombies, Don could live in a world like this. John - Age: 27 Hometown: Los Angeles, California After succedding in his first two semesters of college, John took a break from his classes to become a technician to watch horror movies, mainly zombie movies. Now that the world has been infected by zombies, John's been given freedom from his professors, who's sure they're dead. It's a good thing John was studying for the right lesson! Patricia - Age: 25 Hometown: Parisia, Montona It's surprising to think that an American Paris would go in the state of Montana. Now it's the fashion capital of the United States and Patricia is a fashion artist there. She new nothing about zombies except that they eat brains, can't run, and are stupid. When she heard about the virus, she followed CEDA's warnings but still believed her theories to be true. But when she went to Elkhorn for a fashion show, not only did she find her lover John there, but she found that her zombie theories were very, very wrong. Quotes and Captions '''Samuel - Intro *(Seeing Boomer vomit) Wait. *Christ this shit stinks. *(Wiping vomit on Don's vest) Here. Take some home with 'ya. *(looking at the Screamer) What the hell is that? *(Seeing what the Screamer is) Damnit! Light's off! *(Yellng at Jon regarding the Screamer) No! Jon! *Into the shelter *(Being grabbed by the Smoker) Wha---? *(Being attacked by the Smoker) Ack! *(Hearing the hordes) Ah shit. This is not gonna be good. *(Responding to Jon's question) Run and shoot, kid! Run and shoot! *Don you idiot! *Grab on! *Let's catch that train and get the hell outta here. General Cut Locked in a Closet *Is anybody out there? *Come on, people. This is supposed to be a TEAM job! *Are your heads shoved up your asses? Let me out! *Let me the hell out people! *Hello? Anyone? *Get your asses over here and let me out! *Jesus christ, is anyone even listening? *It's dark in here, people. Let me out! *(Muttering) Christ, I knew I shouldn't have wandered off. (Shouting) Is anyone even out there!? Rescued *Thanks for that. *Thanks. I thought I would be in there forever. *Christ. Finally. Who knows what could've happened in there. *Jesus! I swear I saw a creepy face in there! Health Related *(Seeing pills) Pills here! *(Grabbing pills) I'm probably gonna need these. *Grabbing some pills. *(Seeing adrenaline) Boost juice over here! *(Grabbing adrenaline) Grabbing a Sonic vaccine. *Grabbing adrenaline. *(Seeing a sports drink) Drink over here! *(Grabbing a sports drink) Grabbing a healthy drink! *Ooh. A sports drink. *(Seeing medkit) Medical kit over here! *(Grabbing a medkit) Grabbing some FA. *Looks like I'm gonna be the first to aid. Giving Pills *Here. *Take this before you die. *Don, you need some pills if you wanna survive. *Patricia, please take these pills. *John, take some pillsif you wanna live. *Take the damn pills! Giving Adrenaline *Looks like you need a boost. *Take this. You need to move faster. *Don, take this! You keep falling behind, son. *Patricia, you're a little on the slow side. Here take this! *John, i got a little boost for you, kid. *Take the damn shot! Giving a Sports Drink *Who's thirsty? *Drink this. *Drink up. *Don, drink this. It's healthy for you. *Patricia, drink some of this juice. *John, stand still and drink up before you die of dehydration! *Take the damn drink! Survivor Dies *This is going to hell real fast! *I didn't write on anything to get this! *(Two Survivors are dead) christ. Looks like it's just you and me, kid. *(Don) I'm gonna miss that guy's jokes and sharp-shooting. *He was a son-of-a-bitch all-right, but he was a goddamn good son-of-a-bitch. *Why Don? *(Patricia) Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, not Patty! What a damn waste! *What the hell! (Tearing up) Not sweet Patrcia! *Those motherf**ers are gonna pay for all of the shit they've brought! *At least she's in a better place. Good for you, Patricia. Good for you. *(John) Johnathon! Christ! We have to go before I burst! *Johnny! *John wasn't fast enough. (pauses) Goddamnit!! *The poor, innocent soul. He wasn't ready for this. *Dammit! They killed Johnny! Category:Games